


Dress

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [18]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony should know better than to make bets with the Nostalgia Chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1034033#t1034033).

Spoony knew better than to go drinking with the Nostalgia Chick. He also knew better than to make bets with her while intoxicated.

“You can’t hold me to something I don’t remember signing!” he whined as he was dragged into the frilly pink bedroom of the Makeover Fairy.

“Oh, yes I can,” Chick said. “Or do you not remember doing the same to me?”

“That was four years ago!” Spoony protested. “And it wasn’t really me, it was one of my multiple personalities!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Chick said. “You lost the bet, you signed the paper, and now you have to go through with it!”

Spoony pouted, and the Makeover Fairy smiled sympathetically. “It won’t be so bad!” she said in her overly-perky voice. “Once I’m done, you’ll be the prettiest…erm…boy in the city!”

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” Spoony snarled. “So how do we begin this torture?”

“First things first,” Chick said. She went to a table and produced a bottle of shaving cream and a razor. “Let’s get your skin cleared. And I mean all of it.”

Spoony groaned. “Come on, Chick, that paper doesn’t say anything about shaving my body!”

“Really?” Chick pulled out the paper and read from it. “‘Party B will dress in the manner of Party A’s choosing, including grooming, accessories, and cosmetics.’” She looked up. “Shaving falls under grooming. Now are you going to do it or would you like me to?”

Spoony grabbed the can and the razor. “Fine!” he said, stalking into the bathroom. “But if I cut myself, I’m still blaming you!”

It was a bit difficult to figure out the angle, but Spoony finally managed to lift his leg up to the sink. He shaved as carefully as possible, deciding it wasn’t worth doing a half-assed job. After all, this was going to last a while. There were a few nicks, and he almost fell over a few times, but he managed it.

Ten minutes later, he had finished, and he was satisfied with the results. He returned to the bedroom, still in his briefs so Chick could inspect. “Happy?” he asked.

“Good,” she said. “You did very good.” She grabbed some lotion and tossed it to him. “Put that on, it will make you softer.” Spoony did so, wondering what would be next.

Makeover Fairy came sweeping in at that point with a Macy’s bag in hand. “Found one!” she said. “I think it will fit him.”

“We’ll try it,” Chick said. She opened the bag and pulled out a piece of black cloth. “Here you go!”

Spoony took it and held it up. It was a slinky black cocktail dress with only one shoulder strap, the skirt slightly higher on one side than the other. “Seriously?” he said. “This thing is going to be way too tight!”

“You have narrow hips, you can do it,” Chick said. “Now put it on.”

Spoony sighed and pulled the dress over his head. It took a minute to work it out, but he finally managed to get it down over his body. He turned and Chick zipped up the back. “One more thing,” she said. She reached into the bag again and produced a pair of lacy black panties.

Spoony groaned. “Do I have to?”

“You can hardly wear that dress with men’s underwear,” Chick pointed out.

“Fine, but turn your back!” Spoony waited until she wasn’t looking before he reached under his skirt and changed his underwear. It was rather difficult with how tight the dress was, but he managed it. He put his underwear with his other clothes before returning to let Chick see.

“Perfect!” she said. “It fits you well!” She took his hand and whirled him around to sit at the makeup table. “Makeover Fairy!”

The fairy skipped over to him. “Let’s see…” she said. “I bought these darling shoes to go with it!” She waved her wand and Spoony suddenly found himself wearing berry red heels—not too high, but he was still sure he would break an ankle in them. “And now,” Makeover Fairy said. “Makeup!” She waved her wand again, and in an instant, Spoony was wearing pale foundation, black eyeliner, and red lipstick the same color as the shoes. “And accessories!” Another wave, and a pair of gold square hoop earrings were dangling from Spoony’s ears, and a gold spiral bracelet was on his left wrist.

“Stand up!” Chick ordered. Spoony did so, very carefully, afraid that he would fall in the heels. He wobbled a bit, but then managed to find his balance. “Perfect!” Chick declared. “Now, remember, you have to wear it for twenty-four hours.”

“I know,” Spoony sighed. “Can I just stay here until then?”

“Nope!” Chick said. “You have to go out…at least out of this room!”

“Fine!” Spoony turned and managed to walk to the door, still feeling rather unsteady in the heels. But he could do this. He had worn more ridiculous outfits before.

He marched straight down the hall and up the stairs, intending to retreat to his own room and not see anyone until the time was up. Unfortunately, the moment he got to his floor, he ran almost straight into Linkara.

“Shit, sorry!” Spoony said, intending to turn and run. But then he caught sight of Linkara’s face, staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Spoony sighed. “Before you ask, I lost a bet,” he said. “And Chick enlisted the help of the Makeover Fairy and I know I look really dumb but if you’ll just move, I’ll go hide in my room until…”

Linkara didn’t let him finish. His lips crashed into Spoony’s, his arms flying up around his waist, backing him into the stair rail that ran across the landing.

Spoony was shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, letting his best friend and occasional lover run his hands over the soft fabric of the dress, down his side, toward his exposed legs…

Spoony pulled back. “Shouldn’t we at least get to a bedroom?” he gasped.

“I don’t think I can,” Linkara said. “Jesus Christ, Spoony, you’re…you’re…”

Spoony smirked. “Sexy? Hot? Well-put together?”

“Beautiful,” Linkara finished. “You’re so goddamn beautiful right now.”

That…wasn’t what Spoony was expecting, but right then, it sounded pretty good. “Okay,” Spoony said. “We’ll go with beautiful.” He kissed Linkara again, smirking as his lipstick rubbed off on him.

They kept kissing roughly for a few minutes, their hands wandering, before Linkara spun Spoony around and pressed him against the railing. Spoony quickly braced himself on it with his hands, bent over slightly. Linkara ran his hands over Spoony’s legs before pushing his skirt up. “They even got you in sexy underwear?” Linkara asked in amusement.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Spoony snapped.

Linkara chuckled as he pulled the panties down. “Well, then,” he muttered. His fingers ran down the crack of Spoony’s ass, not pressing in yet, just rubbing around the area. Spoony groaned and pushed his hips back, wanting Linkara in him already, but Linkara kissed his bare shoulder. “Patience,” he whispered.

He teased with his fingers as long as he could stand before slowly, oh so slowly, shoving two in at once. He worked Spoony open carefully, reveling in the pants and moans coming from him. He took his time, thrusting his fingers in and apart, making Spoony keen a bit.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He spread Spoony’s cheeks and ran his cock in between, not going in, just teasing around the hole again. Spoony whimpered. “Linkara…please…” He was fully aware of how exposed he was and that they were still in a public hall where anyone could stumble across them, and the idea only made him more excited. “Please…fuck me…fuck me, Linkara…”

Linkara smiled and pushed in slowly, pushing Spoony’s skirt up more to give himself room. Spoony could feel his own erection strain against the tight fabric of the dress as Linkara started thrusting and the desperation made him moan more. “Oh, God,” he muttered. “Oh, God, Linkara, yes…harder, do it harder, please, fuck me hard, make it rough…”

Linkara grasped him by the hips, feeling the soft fabric, and obeyed, shoving as hard as he could, but still keeping his pace slow. Spoony groaned as he started thrusting back, the movement providing a little bit of friction on his unattended cock, but not enough, nowhere near enough, but with how Linkara was doing, he might not even need to be touched. His hands clenched tight around the stairwell, knowing that it could break and send them over the edge, but the danger was exciting, everything sounded extremely hot right now. Linkara pushed harder, his grip around Spoony’s hip tightening, and with a cry, Spoony came, staining the dress but too content to care.

Linkara followed a moment later, shoving his cock as far into Spoony as he could. They stayed there for a moment, leaning on the railing, before Linkara pulled out. Spoony pulled up his underwear and adjusted his skirt as Linkara fixed his pants.

“Do you get to keep the dress?” Linkara asked breathlessly.

Spoony glanced at it, feeling Linkara’s cum and his own running down his thighs. “I doubt Chick’s going to want it back,” he said.

“Good,” Linkara said. “Because it really looks good on you.” He smirked. “Bedroom?”

“Give me half an hour,” Spoony said. “But then yes.”


End file.
